Souhansel y Suigretel
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Souhansel y Suigretel son dos gemelas que, al sentirse completamente solas por la ausencia de su padre, se van a vivir por su propia cuenta. Con el pasar del tiempo ambas se ganan la vida trabajando juntas, cuando un día se encuentran en una mortal y dulce trampa. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Como bien había dejado abierto a la posibilidad, les presento este OS de Rozen Maiden, que hace un tiempo que no hago nada por el estilo por aquí, y espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Souhansel y Suigretel**

Érase hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo (muchos de ustedes no lo hubiesen podido recordar si estuvieran allí), había dos hermanas gemelas, hijas de un juguetero muy famoso llamado Rozen, el cual se había dejado llevar por su labor de tal modo que acabó descuidando la manutención de sus pequeñas, las cuales se llamaban Souhansel y Suigretel.

Souhansel, la gemela menor, era muy juiciosa y correcta en el actuar, lo que le valía no pocas enemistades de parte de los malandrines juveniles del pueblo, pero ella rara vez los tomaba en cuenta, al punto que había desarrollado una habilidad tremenda para hacerse de la vista gorda cuando no le interesaba lo que dijera alguien. Suigretel, la gemela mayor, era completamente distinta a Souhansel, pues ella era toda una pillina y traviesa sin control, juguetona, ocurrente, de buen humor y casi nunca decía no a una oportunidad para meterse en problemas. No obstante a esa diferencia tan abierta en la personalidad de ambas jóvenes, ambas se querían mucho y se daban apoyo mutuo cuando tenían que quedarse solas y desatendidas en casa: Suigretel cocinando y poniendo el ambiente mientras Souhansel limpiaba y ordenaba la casa. Eran el combo de uña y mugre más dispar que hubiese conocido el pueblo en toda su historia, pero ellas estaban bastante bien así, pues pensaban que esa relación entre ellas era como un yin-yang, y por tanto se consideraban importantes la una para la otra.

Un día, Rozen conoce a una mujer llamada Tomoe y contrae matrimonio rápidamente con ella. La única explicación para que alguien tan perdido como él se casara tan rápido era que había un interés de por medio, aunque el mismo Rozen siguiera en su labor sin prácticamente ningún cambio. Lo que sí cambió era que esta vez las gemelas no estaban solas en casa, pues ahora tenían a su nueva madrastra con ellas, la cual mostraba grandes cualidades para educarlas y llenar aquel espacio vacío que su padre muy poco hacía por llenar. En fin, Souhansel y Suigretel habían agarrado tanto cariño por su madrastra que deseaban tenerla al lado para siempre… como si algo así pudiese ser posible.

Un día, Tomoe caería enferma y acaba muriendo. Su funeral fue bastante discreto y humilde, pues el pueblo y las mismas gemelas se encargarían de llevarla a cabo, pero Rozen ni por asomo se apareció. Excusa: estaba ocupado en su taller de muñecas.

El haber perdido a la única familia que recordaban realmente haber tenido fue un golpe brutal para Souhansel y Suigretel, quienes con el tiempo se volvieron más distantes del resto de las personas, y a su vez sintieron un gran aborrecimiento por el padre que no tenían, aunque estuviera allí, muchas veces a un lado de ellas. A pesar de todo, siempre siguieron unidas. Se habían prometido protegerse mutuamente de todo peligro, y siendo todavía muy jóvenes abandonaron la casa y se mudaron al pueblo más cercano para hacer una vida nueva para ambas.

Nadie cuestionó la decisión de las gemelas. Nadie intentó detenerlas. Nadie intentó que Rozen se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Todos estaban de acuerdo que aquello era lo mejor para aquellas niñas que, de cualquier modo, ya estaban solas y desamparadas por el mundo. Sin embargo, no faltaron quienes ayudaron a las gemelas a hacer su nueva vida, ya fuera obsequiándoles una pieza de pan o frutas, ya fuera colaborando con la construcción de la nueva casa de las niñas.

* * *

 **Pocos años después**

Souhansel y Suigretel, ya con catorce años. acabaron ganándose la vida haciendo de leñadoras o recogiendo bayas en el bosque. No era mucho lo que podían hacer con eso, pero vivía bien y felices, así como estaban. La personalidad tan característica en ellas estaba aparentemente intacta: Souhansel seguía siendo una chica bastante seria y correcta, mientras Suigretel era una gran amante de las fiestas, las bromas pesadas y los retos de callejón. La nueva vida que llevaban les había permitido recobrar la esencia perdida con el fallecimiento de su madrastra.

─ ¡Souhansel! ¡Souhansel! ─ llama Suigretel, con un hurón en los brazos ─ ¡Mira lo que encontré! ¿Podemos criarlo-desu?

─ Suigretel ─ Souhansel sonríe con comprensión y le pasa una mano por la cabeza a su gemela ─, sabes muy bien que no podemos criar animales. El dinero apenas sí nos alcanza para comer nosotras, y además siempre soy yo la que limpia los desastres.

─ Bueno, entonces podría dárselo a Suigintou, pues ella sí podría cuidarlo. O tal vez debamos dárselo a Shinku. Ella tiene mucho dinero y podría cuidar entonces a este hurón, además que le gustan este tipo de animales-desu.

Souhansel se encoje de hombros y recoge su hacha, pues ya había recolectado suficiente leña por esa jornada, y Suigretel llevaba las frutas del bosque en una enorme canasta, y al hurón sobre sus hombros. Era un día como cualquier otro. Los pajaritos cantaban, los lobos aullaban, los osos gruñían… en fin, para las gemelas era simplemente otro hermoso día, con la excepción que esta vez no podían encontrar el camino de regreso al pueblo, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a Souhansel.

─ Suigretel, ¿no habías dicho que este sector del bosque estaba cerca del pueblo? Llevamos media hora caminando y no encontramos el camino de regreso.

─ Qué raro. Puedo jurar que fue por aquí que le jugamos una broma a chibi-ichigo el otro día, aunque todavía no la he vuelto a ver-desu.

Souhansel no se sentía nada tranquila por aquel relato, más bien estaba todavía más nerviosa y preocupada por lo que podría venírseles si no encontraban una salida pronto. No tenían otra opción que caminar, y caminar, y caminar, y así hasta que empezaba a atardecer, y ambas gemelas estaban terriblemente agotadas. Por el hambre tuvieron que comerse todas las bayas, y el hurón hacía rato que las había abandonado, justo cuando Suigretel estaba por ocurrírsele un buen nombre para ponerle.

─ La próxima vez que salgamos a recolectar, yo digo a dónde ir ─ dice Souhansel ligeramente molesta, luego de soltar la leña para descansar un poco ─. No me extraña que Hinaichigo no volviera a aparecerse. Este lugar parece no tener fin… ¿Qué es ese olor?

─ ¿Olor? ¿Qué olor-desu? ─ Suigretel cata el aire con curiosidad, y pronto descubre lo mismo que su hermana ─ Huele rico, como a dulces y chocolate-desu.

En efecto, el aire estaba impregnado de un dulce aroma que revelaba que cerca de allí debería haber ricos dulces, o cuanto menos una panadería a mitad del bosque, lo cual era bastante desconcertante para Souhansel, mientras que la atrevida Suigretel siguió adelante sin dejarse intimidar ni extrañar por nada. A mitad del camino se encuentran con Hinaichigo, la chica que llevaba perdida desde el día anterior, y se veía que tenía todo el día llorando y sus ropas estaban sucias y raídas.

─ ¡Hinaichigo! Es bueno ver que estás bien ─ dice Souhansel bastante contenta de ver una cara conocida en ese bosque.

─ ¡SOUHANSEL! ¡SUIGRETEL! ¡BUUUAAAAAAHHHH! ─ Hinaichigo se abalanza como una bala para abrazar a las gemelas y llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, dejando casi sordas a las gemelas ─ ¡Hina tenía mucho miedo! ¡Este bosque es demasiado grande y Hina no ha podido volver a casa-nano!

─ ¿Qué no has podido regresar? ─ Souhansel estaba la mar de preocupada, y no era para menos, pues lo que dijo Hinaichigo no era nada bueno ─ ¿Qué clase de bosque es este? ¿Dónde estamos?

De pronto los aullidos de los lobos, tan lejanos en un principio, parecían atronadores, como si aquellas fieras estuvieran apenas a un par de metros de las tres jóvenes, y la pobre Hinaichigo se va de allí corriendo, sin posibilidad alguna para que las gemelas la pudieran detener.

─ ¡CHIBI-ICHIGOOO! ─ Suigretel corre unos cuantos metros, pero rápidamente desiste porque sabía que no podría alcanzarla ─ Demonios, otra vez estamos solas-desu.

─ Necesitamos buscar ayuda. Muy pronto se hará de noche ─ advierte Souhansel mirando en todas direcciones, esperanzada de encontrar algún vestigio de una cabaña.

─ No tenemos de otra que seguir el olor en ese caso, Souhansel ─ dice Suigretel alzando la nariz como un sabueso ─. Si a donde vamos hay alguien, podemos comer algo delicioso y podríamos pedir ayuda también-desu.

─ Es extraño que tengas tú las buenas ideas, pero igual sigamos ─ dice Souhansel resignada.

Y así, ambas siguieron el rastro oloroso hasta llegar a un claro del bosque en el que había una enorme cabaña que parecía estar hecha de jengibre, bastones de caramelo y pan, y recubierto de glaseado, miel, chocolate y lluvia de colores. Suigretel no disimula que se le hacía agua la boca de tan solo ver lo que frente a ella estaba erigido, y Souhansel se mostraba bastante sorprendida de ver que algo así pudiera ser posible.

─ ¡Es una casa de dulces! ¡Entremos-desu! ─ Suigretel toma de la mano a su gemela y corre hasta la entrada de dicha casa, toca un par de veces y es atendida por una chica de cabellos de color durazno y con cara de yandere… digo cara angelical.

─ ¿Quién toca a mi puerta? Oh, pero si son dos jovencitas ─ decía la extraña anfitriona con una sonrisa psicótica que alteraba un poco a Souhansel ─. Les doy la bienvenida a mi morada. Mi nombre es Kirakishou, y soy la bruja que guarda esta bonita casa de dulces. Pasen, pueden considerarse mis invitadas de honor…

Suigretel entra muy contenta y dando brinquitos, mientras Souhansel miraba en todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico en aquella casa. Con la excepción de un enorme horno que había al fondo, toda la casa parecía hecha de dulces varios: chocolates, jalea, galletas, caramelos, crema batida endurecida, masa dulce, frutilla, jengibre… Era el paraíso para cualquier glucómano, y una tentación a dejarse morir de diabetes, pero feliz. La bruja Kirakishou prepara dos asientos de la mesa de waffles que estaba a mitad de la sala y sirve sendos platos de barquilla de helado con profiteroles y tortas frías, y Suigretel ni siquiera se lo piensa antes de dar un salto al asiento que le invitaba la bruja. Souhansel en cambio no se mostraba tan confiada, y sólo accedía lentamente para mantener cerca a su impetuosa hermana.

─ Les recomiendo que no dejen nada en el plato… de hecho, pueden incluso comerse el plato ─ invita la bruja con un tono dulce (hasta en eso el azúcar abundaba) ─. Si lo hacen, les espera un delicioso postre, pequeñas.

─ ¡Yujú! ¡Este lugar es el cielo-desu! ─ Suigretel empieza a comer, o mejor dicho a devorar la ración servida para ella, y a cada rato hacía gestos sobre lo delicioso que era lo que probaba ─ Souhansel, come un poco de torta, que esto te va a encantar-desu.

─ No lo sé. Es que no me genera mucha confianza tanta coincidencia ─ dice Souhansel aprovechando que la bruja Kirakishou se había alejado ─ ¿No crees que sea extraño que estemos en una casa así, y que de pronto una bruja nos reciba y nos dé golosinas para comer? ─ la cara de Suigretel, toda embarrada de crema y chocolate, resulta más que suficiente para responder a la interrogante ─ Lo siento, pero es que nos ha recibido una bruja, y todos saben que las brujas siempre intentan hacer algo malo ¿Y si resulta que es pedófaga? Entonces nos estaría engordando para devorarnos en cuanto considere que estamos listas.

─ ¿Pedófaga? Eso parece nuevo ─ dice Suigretel algo pensativa ─. No creo. Tiene más cara de pedófila que eso, y aun así dudo que lo haga-desu.

Souhansel veía con una gota en la sien la manera en que su gemela se comía el plato, y al final decidió que lo mejor sería seguir la corriente, así que también come los dulces que le había servido la bruja.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El tiempo había pasado sin que tan siquiera las gemelas se dieran cuenta de nada. Las golosinas que sucesivamente les ofrecía la bruja Kirakishou había acabado por hipnotizarlas totalmente. Incuso Souhansel había caído redondita en la trampa, y ahora se dedicaba únicamente a tragar una barra de chocolate tras otra sin cesar, y con eso su peso se iba elevando poco a poco. Kirakishou había empezado con un malévolo plan que ninguna de las gemelas podía ya sospechar, y mientras tanto seguían comiendo felices y sin recato alguno. La bruja había encendido el horno y echaba unos cuantos leños para avivar las llamas, y al rato echaba un ojo para ver que las gemelas siguieran comiendo.

─ ¿Les ha gustado el pastel con durazno, pequeñas? ─ ambas gemelas asienten automáticamente ─ Qué bueno. En un momento les serviré un enorme pastel selva negra para que sigan comiendo como gusten.

Ambas gemelas vuelven a asentir sin dejar de tragar como si la vida se les fuera en ello. No podían hacer nada más, ni siquiera pensar. Por mera casualidad a Souhansel se le caen unos malvaviscos y se levanta para recogerlos, cuando ve un libro sobre la mesa que estaba usando la bruja Kirakishou, y allí encuentra una receta para hornear niños gordos. Su reacción es de absoluto horror al comprender el porqué de tanta amabilidad de parte de aquella bruja.

─ ¡Suigretel! ¡Suigretel! ─ en vista que su gemela no reaccionaba, le quita el dulce que se estaba comiendo y le hala una oreja ─ ¡Presta atención, Suigretel! La bruja Kirakishou tiene planeado merendarnos en cuanto nosotras hallamos engordado lo suficiente para ella.

─ ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡No puede ser posible, después de toda la amabilidad con la que esa bruja nos recibió y nos dio meriendas tras meriendas! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí-desu! ─ grita Suigretel, llamando la atención de la bruja Kirakishou.

─ ¿A qué viene ese escándalo? ¿Por qué no están atragantándose en tortas y galletas como hace un par de minutos? ─ pregunta la bruja entre alterada y preocupada.

─ Resulta que hemos descubierto tu malévolo plan, bruja Kirakishou ─ señala Souhansel con severidad ─. Tuve razón al pensar que eras una bruja pedófaga, es decir que comes niños, y tu plan es comernos a nosotras.

─ Ustedes no lo entienden ─ interrumpe la bruja ─. Es necesario para que me pueda mantener joven y hermosa por siempre que cada 100 años capture a dos hermanos gemelos y les haga comer por un día entero de mis golosinas, y al cumplirse el plazo me como a uno y luego me tiro al otro gemelo…

─ ¡O sea que yo también tenía razón y eres pedófila-desu! ─ grita jubilosa Suigretel, como si eso fuera a hacer mejor su suerte ─ ¿Lo ves, Souhansel? Te dije que ella tenía cara de pedófila-desu.

─ ¿Y qué hay con eso? Igual la bruja nos acaba de atrapar ─ regaña Souhansel.

─ Eso crees tú, pero la verdad es que yo siempre supe la clase de trampa que era este lugar. Hace falta mucho más que unos cuantos dulces para engañarme-desu.

─ No me digas ─ dice la bruja Kirakishou con sarcasmo ─. Fui descubierta precisamente por la que comió más dulces e hizo que su hermana cayera en la trampa junto con ella. Nunca había visto tanta inteligencia en una niña.

Suigretel se sonroja de enfado y aprieta los puños, y la bruja se echa a reír con ganas, dando una oportunidad a Souhansel para embestirla y empujarla al horno, pero la bruja se logra sostener en la orilla.

─ ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Suigretel! ¡Metamos a la bruja en el horno y huyamos de aquí!

Haciendo caso a la orden de su gemela, Suigretel se une a Souhansel y empujan con fuerza a la bruja Kirakishou hasta que logran vencer su resistencia y la meten en el horno encendido, cierran rápidamente la tapa para que no se escapara y corren lo más rápido que pueden.

─ ¿No podemos llevarnos algunos dulces-desu?

─ Fueron estos dulces los que nos condujeron a esta trampa. Mejor déjalos.

En cuanto Souhansel abre la puerta, se encuentran inmediatamente a Hinaichigo, la cual se alegra mucho de volver a ver a las gemelas.

─ ¡Souhansel, Suigretel! ¡Qué alegría ver…!

De pronto Suigretel agarra a Hinaichigo por el cuello de su vestido y la lanza al interior de la cabaña y cierra la puerta de un golpe antes de que ambas gemelas siguieran corriendo.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Suigretel? ─ regaña Souhansel con tono molesto.

─ De todas maneras la bruja no le hará nada ─ razona Suigretel con ligera indiferencia ─. Ella dijo que buscaba gemelos, y chibi-ichigo no tiene, así que ella estará bien-desu.

Souhansel no estaba nada convencida con la sentencia de su hermana, de hecho, hubiese preferido regresar para rescatar a Hinaichigo, pero Suigretel la toma de la mano y se la lleva lo más lejos que pueden llegar corriendo.

* * *

 **Afueras del bosque**

Ya Souhansel y Suigretel se habían cansado de tanto correr, principalmente porque el exceso de dulces las hacía sentir pesadas y lentas, además que estuvieron bastante tiempo huyendo despavoridas de la persecución de la bruja Kirakishou (a pesar que no la habían vuelto a ver). Toman descanso en la raíz de un enorme árbol que por lo menos les proporcionaba una amplia y fresca sombra para que no se sobrecalentaran. Sudaban copiosamente mientras respiraban agitadamente, cuando de pronto aparece un chico en armadura montando un albo corcel.

─ ¡Mira eso, Souhansel! ─ señala Suigretel muy contenta ─ Es un príncipe azul que viene a salvarnos para tomar en matrimonio la mano de una de nosotras-desu.

El jinete misterioso ordena a su corcel detenerse, se apea del mismo y se quita el yelmo, revelando el rostro de Jun, uno de los tantos amigos problemáticos que tenía Suigretel, la cual bufa decepcionada al descubrir de quién se trata.

─ ¿Souhansel, Suigretel? Creí que estaban en su casa ─ dice el chico de armadura con ligera sorpresa ─. Justo ahora iba al pueblo de al lado porque ha llegado la noticia de que el juguetero Rozen ha fallecido…

─ ¿¡CÓMOOO!? ¿Cómo es eso que otou-sama se murió? ─ pregunta Souhanse muy sorprendida e impactada.

─ ¿Otou-sama? ¿Él era padre de ustedes? ─ ambas gemelas asienten ante la pregunta del chico ─ No lo parecen, pero en fin. Pues así es, él ha fallecido anoche por agotamiento. Esta vez se pasó con eso de estar haciendo muñecas sin descanso. Por esa razón el servicio de mensajería montada de Micchan me prestó esta armadura y me encomendó la misión de buscar el expediente de defunción, y así íbamos a buscar quien heredara lo que él dejó, pero parece que no hará falta buscar si ustedes simplemente asisten y reclaman lo que les pertenece.

Suigretel y Souhansel no podían creerse que algo así pudiera ocurrir justo cuando ellas estaban en las garras de la bruja Kirakishou. Casi ni recordaban el rostro de su padre, no solo por haberlo dejado tiempo atrás, sino porque antes tampoco acostumbraban verlo y no tenían casi momentos con él que fueran merecedores de recuerdo, pero las gemelas consideraron pertinente ir a su funeral y reclamar la herencia, aunque no la tomarían toda, sino que darían la mitad al orfanato de aquel pueblo. De todos modos tenían dinero suficiente para vivir con algo más de lujo sin dejar el trabajo al cual se dedicaban, y es que les gustaba recolectar leña y frutas silvestres.

* * *

 **Frente a la cabaña de la bruja Kirakishou**

─ No sé ni para qué te hago caso ─ se queja una chica de cabello blanco ante una chica de su misma edad y de cabello rubio ─. Había un evento social al que nos habían invitado, y de alguna manera se te ocurrió decir que no tenía suficiente clase para ti esa reunión, Shinku.

─ A ti nadie te ha ordenado seguirme, Suigintou ─ se queja también Shinku ─. Yo no acepto la invitación a ninguna fiesta que organice un ridículo como el conde Laplace, y por eso me quise ir a este bosque hasta que todo pase. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

─ ¡Genial! ¡Ahora estamos perdidas! ─ Suigintou patea el suelo, muy furiosa ─ Para la próxima no te acompaño. Siempre montas el mismo berriche, y yo tengo que estar detrás de ti.

Ambas jóvenes encuentran de pronto la casa de dulces, y a ambas les atrae el lugar, principalmente porque no habían comido nada de hacía horas. Suigintou golpea la puerta un par de veces, e inmediatamente atiende Hinaichigo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinaichigo? ─ se interesa Shinku ─ Creímos que te habíamos perdido en el bosque.

─ Hina sí estaba perdida, pero Hina acabó encontrando esta casa tan deliciosa ─ expresa Hinaichigo muy jubilosa ─. Al principio tenía miedo, pero resulta que no hay ningún peligro, y Hina vive aquí desde entonces-nano.

─ ¿Desde entonces? Pero si llevas perdida apenas un par de días ─ dice Suigintou ─. Pero eso da igual ¿No nos invitas a comer?

─ Por supuesto. Considérense las invitadas de Hina ─ Shinku y Suigintou entran, y se les cae la mandíbula al ver cómo era la casa por dentro ─. Esta casa parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, e incluso Hina encontró el horno encendido y sacó de allí una bruja al horno. Hina fue quien le puso la manzana en la boca ─ Hinaichigo presenta con pompa el plato que estaba en el centro de la mesa de waffles ─. Si quieren coman un poco. Ya Hina está bastante llena-nano.

Shinku y Suigntou dudan un momento sobre si aceptar, pues les causaba repulsión la idea de comerse una bruja al horno, pero el hambre acaba siendo muy fuerte y toman asiento. Como quien dice por allí, cada quién es lo que come, aunque de eso se olvidarían completamente. Ya pensarían después en cómo regresar al pueblo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Han pasado tropocientos años desde la última vez que hago una parodia así, y heme aquí, haciendo un nuevo intento por ustedes . Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado, y por ahora me retiro. Tengo más fics por hacer.

Hasta otra


End file.
